Libre
by The-Queen-Nasuda
Summary: Por que la vida, el destino como lo quieran llamar a veces se ríe en nuestras caras, pero no importa ahora soy libre....


Resumen: Por que la vida, el destino como lo quieran llamar a veces se ríe en nuestras caras, pero no importa ahora soy libre...

Libre

Hoy el día es gris, triste, sin vida, pareciera que el cielo no quisiera demostrar su usual esplendor, su usual alegría. Pareciera que el cielo se solidarizara conmigo y se sintiera tan triste y miserable como me siento yo.

¿Sabes algo? Yo pensé que era importante para ti, que me amabas como yo te amaba a ti, pero fui un iluso, un tonto, me ilusioné sin razones, por que entre nosotros el único que amaba era yo al fin y al cabo tu nunca mencionaste la palabra amor mientras estabas conmigo, pero yo pensé que si no me decías que me amaba era solo por tu carácter serio, antaño alegre y volátil, ahora al fin entiendo que si nunca me dijiste que me amabas era simple y llanamente por que nunca lo sentiste por que nunca me amaste, al menos tengo algo que agradecerte tu sinceridad pues siempre dijiste que me deseabas que mi cuerpo te enloquecía pero jamás dijiste que me amabas.

Y yo tonto de mi que confundí por un momento tu deseo con amor.

Pero tu amor no era mío por eso nunca me dijiste que me amabas, tu amor era de ese traidor que incluso estuvo a punto de matarte en mas de una ocasión, tu corazón era de ese traidor de Sasuke Uchiha. Que irónico es, tu y yo estamos marcados por el mismo estigma, amar sin ser amados, amar a quienes no nos corresponderán nunca. Destino cínico e irónico que se ríe de nosotros en nuestras caras.

Cuando hace una semana te enfrentaste a el Uchiha que gobierna tu corazón, una vez más no hubo ganador, tu trataste de hacerlo razonar, hacerlo regresar y el trato de matarte para que lo dejaras en paz.

Recuerdo que estabas muy afectado esa noche, luego de hacerme el amor... No esas palabras no son correctas, por que el amor se hace cuando ambos se aman y en esta relación solo yo te ame, asi que mejor me corrijo esa noche después de tener sexo, me abrasaste contra tu pecho y lloraste.

Te abrase cálidamente, limpie tus lagrimas y te consolé hasta que te tranquilízate. Cuando te calmaste, te pregunte por que te habías puesto así, me miraste con tus hermosos ojos tristes y me preguntaste por que tenias que amar a Sasuke Uchiha tanto si el te odiaba. Esas palabras rompieron mi corazón, pero aun así te abrase contra mi pecho y te dije que no lloraras que todo estaría bien que ese amor no dudaría para siempre... Pero la verdad es que te mentí, por que si amas a Sasuke como yo te amo a ti, ese amor nunca se borrara, por mucho que te lastime ese amor, siempre estará ahí.

Al día siguiente acepté una misión de Tsunade. Iríamos Hinata, Shikamaru, Sakura y yo tras dos Akatsuki, estaban cerca de la aldea o al menos era esa la información. Nuestra misión era atraparles vivos si se podía o muertos si no.

Es irónico que esos dos Akatsuki no fueran otros que Kisame e Itachi Uchiha, el hombre por el que Sasuke te dio la espalda y te traicionó marchándose.

Logramos matar a Kisame, Itachi escapo en el ultimo momento aprovechándose de la muerte de Kisame, entre Nara y yo lo matamos, pero Itachi ataco de muerte a Hinata Hyuga yo me interpuse la protegí no por que era mi deber, si no por que en este tiempo aprendí a realmente quererla es una buena chica y una valiente Jounin.

Sakura intento darme los primeros auxilios, con desespero, pero yo y Shikamaru nos miramos sabiendo que ese era mi fin, esa no la libraba.

Sakura también se había dado cuenta el daño era irreversible, Hinata lloraba, tosí sangre pero a pesar de eso sonreí. Ojalá pudieras ser feliz amor mío, ojalá puedas olvidar a Sasuke y encontrar el amor Naruto Uzumaki.

Itachi Uchiha fue la razón por la que Sasuke la persona que tu amabas te abandono y es el culpable que la persona que te ama vaya a morir.

Un rayo de luz se cuela entre las nubes grises, cae sobre mi rostro y sonrío. Puedo ver un pedazo de cielo, un pedazo azul como tus ojos Naruto.

Lamento nunca haberte dicho que te amaba, por que aunque tu nunca me amaste a mi, aun asi me hiciste feliz.

-Shikamaru.

Lo llamo sin fuerza, el Nara se acerca y tomo su mano.

-Tranquilo no hables...

-Nara-lo callo-dile que sea feliz, dile que lo amo.-pido con mis ultimas fuerzas. Shikamaru sabia a que me refería, sabía que hablaba de Naruto.

-Lo haré.

Me jura, limpiando la sangre de mis labios con un pañuelo. Miro al cielo tranquilo ahora que tengo su palabra y en paz ahora. Un hermoso pájaro pasa por el cielo sonreí ya no era un pájaro enjaulado tu me hiciste libre y ahora puedo morir en paz. Adiós Naruto... Adiós mi amor.

Sakura tomo su pulso, ya no había no pudo contener mas las lagrimas, Shikamaru extendió su mano y cerró sus ojos sin vida pero con el reflejo de la paz con un triste suspiro y las lagrimas silenciosas también salieron de sus ojos. Hinata sollozó y beso la frente del muchacho cuya vida acaba de espirar, después de quitarle el protector de su frente y acarició aquella marca en su frente que no le resto jamás belleza.

-Descansa Neji, descansa en paz, junto a tu padre.

Dijo la ojiblanca con la voz quebrada despidiéndose de su primo, despidiéndose del prodigo de los Hyuga, Neji.

En la villa de la hoja Naruto Uzumaki tomaba un tazón de ramen que callo al suelo quebrándose mientras llevaba una mano a su corazón.

-Neji.

Susurro con una punzada de angustia en el corazón, sin saber que su amante y la persona que mas lo había amado acababa de morir.

Sin saber que Neji Hyuga ya no era un pájaro enjaulado, ahora era libre, el amor al final lo libero.

**Fin.**

**Los personajes son de el autor de Naruto ^^**


End file.
